Naruto and Gaara: Love Life
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Naruto tries to impress Gaara by using his Sexy no Jutsu and this causes Naruto to become stuck in this form causing him to become pregnant. What will happen next? Will he ever get out of the Sexy no Jutsu? ONE-SHOT


**Don't ask. I just decided to write what I thought one day so please don't ask why I have a weird brain. Here I go. May be stupid and weird to some readers so be warned.** **I will be making up parodies in this song as well. Song used is my own parody of the song _"I'm so Fancy"_. I don't own the song in the story. Enjoy and review below.**

To become the future Hokage, I need to be prepared for anything that comes my way. If there's one thing I know about ruling, you'll need a partner beside you to help you keep the village safe and protected. Well, I know my awesome charm doesn't work on the ladies so, I guess its time to claim my next victim to be my husband. Hehe.

And there he was. Over the horizon was my love, my life, my future partner. Just the sight of him makes me melt into a puddle of happiness. **"Woah. Naruto, you're gay too? Huh who knew?"** Kurama is always joking around with me but this time I knew he was serious. "Wait. What do you mean gay too Kurama? You are gay as well?" **"Well... Yeah. I honestly like Shukaku but if you tell Gaara I swear I'll make your body explode with my demonic chakra!!"** "Ok, ok! I get it I won't tell him. But it's time for me to make him mine. So be quiet will you? I don't want him to sense our presence."

I approached my mate. Or future mate, whichever you prefer to call it. "My Gaara... you'll soon be mine." I spoke to myself in excitement. **"Come on already! I want to show Shukaku that I'm worth her time to bang."** I almost barfed in my mouth in disgust. "You are so dirty-minded. sometimes you know that?"

I hid behind a tree and performed my secret technique. "Sexy no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke surrounded me as I emerged with my blonde hair in two long pigtails and my pants becoming a skirt past my knees. I gained large boobs and a butt plus my voice is now a higher pitch as well. Because I have Kurama inside me, a fox tail and ears also appeared from the transformation since he is a fox Bjuu. I calmed myself down from the anxiety and walked up to Gaara.

"Oh Gaara! There's something we need to talk about!" Gaara turned around wondering who is was when he saw me. His jaw dropped instantly in shock and awed at my beauty. "Naruto? What are you doing in your sexy no jutsu form?" I paused at the sound. of his voice. It was like a choir of angels coming down from the sky. **"Dance already Naruto! The sooner you dance, the quicker you'll get Gaara and I'll get Shukaku!"** "Alright alright Kurama! Just stop talking!" With a clap of my hands I started to dance.

I swayed my hips to the beat and spinned around as I started to sing. _**Music to I'm so Fancy starts playing**._ "First thing's first I'm the hottest. Everyone treats me like a goddess. Everyone always says I'm modest. Don't you love me like I love you? Won't you let me also kiss you too? If this goes well then come to my room. I'm so sexy. You know you want me though. I see you smiling, how much I adore you so. I'm so sexy, don't you crave me though? I know you want me, so come on let's go-o-o-o-o."

Next thing I know we're on top of each other having the time of our lives. We did it for a few hours before we collapsed from the sheer exhaustion of it all. I woke up a few hours later to a swollen stomach, the need to barf, and I'mw still in my sexy no jutsu form. **"Oh my gosh. Shukaku was amazing! She caused sand to go in places I didn't even k ow exisyed on me!"** "Kurama please! That's just gross! Just stop it already. You got what you wanted from her so stop." **"Shouldn't the jutsu have worn off by now? It shouldn't last this long."** "I don't know. I wouldn't worry about it though. Just go to sleep already." I thought it would just wear off in a few hours so I didn't worry about it.

The vomiting wouldn't go away after a few days so I went to see Tsunade to find out what's wrong with me. "Naruto, why are you a girl and what's the problem?" I sighed knowing this is gonna be a weird thing to explain but I'll be the only way I'll get better. "I was trying to attract Gaara with my sexy no jutsu and we.. did some stuff and now I'm stuck in this form amd my stomach swelled like a balloon. Oh I was also puking as well." "I have a thought about what's wrong buy I wannabe sure." She took a few samples and made me do a urinw test. A half hour later, she walked into the room in both shock and confusion.

"Naruto, you and Gaara are going to be parents." **"Great. Another kid to be annoying me. Just wonderful."** "Be quiet Kurama. So, I'm pregnant? But I'm a guy! This is not how life works you know." Tsunade just laughed. "The reason you can't undo your jutsu is because you must be a female to have a baby. Since your jutsu causes you to become a girl and you didn't use protection, you basically allowed yourself to become pregnant. Congratulations." She scheduled me an appointment in the third trimester to find out the gender of my newly found-out child. "I gotta find Gaara."

I found Gaara on the beach, gazing off into the sunset. I approached him slowly thinking about how he might react to the news. He turned around and looked at me in confusion. "Naruto are you ok? You look worried. And why are you still in that jutsu?" "Gaara, I'm pregnant. We're gonna be parents."

Gaara's eyes were huge in surprise and fear. "WHAT?!?! How are you pregnant?" **"I can't believe I let Kurama have me likw that. Sure he's cute and hot... I mean I shouldn't have fallen for it but the bloodlust we can make together would've been wonderful."** "Ok, you definitely lost it Shukaku. Naruto, how did we exactly caused this to happen?" I explained everything that happened at Tsunade's office earlier in great detail so that Gaara would understand completely about our situation. "Naruto, I never thought I would say this but, let's keep the baby." That was one of the best moments of my life that Gaara accepted our child as his own.

9 months later, I swelled up like a balloon and could barely move without any aches or pains. The baby was due any day now and I was at the hospital waiting for the baby to be born. "Gaara, I can't wait for the baby to come out. We'll finally be the family we always wanted to be. " Gaara smiled at me in delight. "I know and I'll try best to be the greatest parent for our child." "Ah!!! It's coming!" An hour later, we had a baby girl named Kaiya. She had blonde hair with some red highlights running through it. Her eyes were a bright green and also had a ton of chakra as well. She grew up with the power to control sand like her father but the ability to use the Rasengan like her other father. The three of them lived to together in happiness for the rest of their lives.

 **THE END.**


End file.
